Cuando la realidad supera a la ficción
by MariaLestrange23
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te obsesionas con un personaje ficticio y peligroso y lo traes a la realidad? Nuestra protagonista tendrá que vérselas con un Pennywise muy real que querrá hacerla flotar. OCxPENNYWISE
1. Capítulo 1

Cuando la realidad supera a la ficción

Disclaimer: Esta historia es inventada por mí pero está basada en la obra maestra de Stephen King, IT (ESO), espero que disfruten de la lectura.

8 de Septiembre de 2017:

¿Quién iba a decirme a mí que una película me iba a obsesionar tanto hasta el punto de hacer todo tipo de estupideces?

Acababa de llegar a casa después de ver IT en un cine abarrotado de gente. Tuve que sacar la entrada con días de antelación, pues estaba claro que sería un taquillazo.

Aún así nadie quiso acompañarme, estuve rodeada de extraños todo el tiempo, gente asustada, pero en cambio yo… no sabía describirlo. Disfruté toda la película, especialmente las escenas en las que aparecía el payaso.

Quería más, se me hizo corto a pesar de durar 2 horas y cuarto aproximadamente, pero bueno.

Encendí el ordenador y miré toda clase de entrevistas, noticias, fotos, artículos… ¡todo! Pero entonces, como siempre suele pasar al navegar tanto, acabé, sin saber cómo, en una página bastante extraña de internet. Es como cuando estás en YouTube y de un video saltas a otro, y otro y otro, y no sabes cómo has llegado ahí, te das cuenta en ese momento de que has estado a la deriva y has encontrado algo que no tenía nada que ver, pero capta tu atención completamente y te indica que has tomado un camino muy alejado.

La página tenía que ver con rituales y demás cosas que aunque siempre me han parecido al principio muy tontas, después me han dado mucho respeto. Estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando vi uno de los carteles de la película que acababa de ver en el cine, en la que salía uno de los niños del club de los perdedores y un número de teléfono. "No llamen a ese número o tendrán una experiencia escalofriante", rezaba el título.

\- Venga, a ver la "superexperiencia escalofriante".- dije burlonamente. -0019135356280.

\- _Departamento de policía de Derry. Si tiene información sobre los niños perdidos…_

-¡Hala! ¿Pero esto qué es?- seguí escuchando atentamente pero el hombre que hablaba dio una especie de quejido y una voz que quería imitar a la del payaso del film interrumpió.

-¡Hola, soy Pennywise, el payaso bailarín! Ahora ya no somos extraños, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres un globo?, ¡Aquí abajo todos flotan y tú también flotarás!- una risa exagerada y luego silencio.

-Marketing.

Pero sentí curiosidad y seguí mirando cosas de rituales e invocaciones. Pero si es que no existe, lo sé, pero sería tan genial… no que matara niños ni nada de eso, pero el personaje me ha fascinado. Seguramente porque siempre me ha gustado asustar a la gente, y hoy ver a todo el mundo acojonado en sus butacas, menos yo, me hacía gracia.

Siempre me ha gustado el cine de terror, creo que por eso estoy inmunizada y no suelo asustarme, además los personajes fuertes me atraen pues mi autoestima siempre ha sido baja y me gustaría tener ese poder sobre otros.

Encontré que alguien decía que si tenías una imagen, un globo rojo y una vela y te concentrabas en que apareciera el de la imagen, lo haría. Afortunadamente tenía un paquete de globos de colores en un cajón, muertos de risa, pues hace años pensé que me serían muy útiles, y de velas también estaba bien servida, pues a menudo se iba la luz. Puse de fondo de pantalla una imagen de Pennywise, encendí la vela e inflé el globo. Me recosté en la cama con el ordenador en las piernas, la vela en la mesita de noche y el globo agarrado del nudo.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Digo Pennywise tres veces como si llamase a Beetlejuice?- Me reí de mi misma, " _tal vez otro día podría intentarlo con él si esto funciona_ "- pensé mofándome.- Oh! Pennywise!- dije con dramatismo exagerado.- Si vienes a mí te daré mi globito! ¡Jajajaja!

Agitaba el globo delante de la cara del payaso, que me devolvía una sonrisa y una intensa mirada de ojos amarillos. Era la imagen de la escena en que aparece con una pirámide de globos invertida y los eleva para que se vea su cara.

-¡Venga guapetón!, ¡te haré palomitas también! Sé que son tus favoritas porque hacen "pop, pop, pop, p…"- POP. Fue el ruido que el globo hizo al estallar y cortó las risas inmediatamente. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y cerré el portátil.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió tan rápido que apagó la vela y quedé a oscuras.

Con una sensación angustiosa en la garganta busqué a tientas el mechero para encender la vela, pues el interruptor se encontraba en el lado opuesto a donde yo estaba, justo al lado de la puerta. Cogí la vela rápidamente y la encendí, pero no había nadie en la habitación, me acerqué a la puerta e intenté prender la luz, pero no ocurrió nada. Maldita instalación eléctrica.

Me aventuré a salir al pasillo, al final de éste se encontraba el cuadro de la luz, así que iría hasta allí y esta casualidad terminaría.

La llama de la vela se tambaleaba nerviosa en la oscuridad al igual que mi cuerpo, al girar la esquina del pasillo vi algo raro, cerré los ojos pensando en que era mi imaginación, esperé unos segundos, poniendo oído a que nada se estaba acercando. "Lo estás imaginando, no hay nada", pensaba nerviosa. A punto de abrir los ojos sentí como el olor de la vela llegaba a mi nariz…

Algo la había apagado.


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Una llamada a su móvil la había despertado, eran las doce de la noche. Había sido una pesadilla, pensó aliviada. Se había quedado dormida con el ordenador en sus piernas, la vela aún seguía encendida y el globo intacto.

Eso sí que era raro pues normalmente no se quedaba dormida tan fácil.

Respondió a la llamada pero se escuchaba simplemente una respiración, pensando que sería algún imbécil sin nada mejor que hacer, colgó sin darle mayor importancia.

Cerró el ordenador y lo dejó en la mesa de escritorio, dio la luz de la habitación, afortunadamente no pasó como en el sueño. _¿De verdad fue un sueño? Ha sido bastante real,_ pensaba ella. Se acercó a la mesita, sopló la vela y cogió el globo, el cual lo soltó por la ventana de la habitación hacia la calle y se quedó viendo como el aire lo alejaba del lugar. Reventarlo habría hecho el mismo ruido que en su _sueño,_ y no era el momento adecuado de revivirlo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y fue a desayunar a la cocina. Sus padres no estaban y le habían dejado algo de café, se lo tomó con dos tostadas y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer cogió el móvil y marcó a su amiga Cecilia.

-¡Judith!- la saludó su amiga.- tenía pensado llamarte.

\- Hola Cici, y eso? Algo interesante?

-¡Pues que al final me han cogido y voy a alquilarme un piso en la ciudad!.- Al parecer la habían aceptado en un nuevo centro de belleza de entre mucha gente. Maquillaba y peinaba genial.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué guay! ¿Cuándo te irás?

-En 3 días, el lunes.

-Qué pronto… -dijo con tristeza, era su mejor amiga y la vería menos, pero estaba feliz por ella.- ¡habrá que celebrarlo!

-¡Sí! Esta noche te llamo y nos vemos.

-Vale! Chao!

Colgó la llamada, pero inmediatamente volvió a sonar otra vez.

-Dime! ¡Si es que cuelgas muy rápido!- esperó unos segundos y su sonrisa desapareció.- ¿Cici?

\- Tú también cuelgas muy rápido, Judith.

-¿Quién es?

-Tengo el globo, pero quiero las palomitas.

Judith colgó el teléfono horrorizada, ¿pero esto era una broma o qué? _Alguien me escuchó anoche, alguien que pasaría cerca de mi casa,_ pensaba intentando racionalizar la situación, pero no estaba conforme. El móvil volvió a sonar, no salía ningún número, solo "llamada entrante". Con decisión lo cogió.

-Mira gilipollas, no sé quién seas pero déjame en paz.- rugió enfadada.

-Sabes perfectamente quién soy, tú me invocaste anoche.

-Eso es imposible, eres un personaje ficticio, no eres real.- el interlocutor rió, esa risa nerviosa, infantil y perturbadoramente idéntica al payaso de la película erizó su piel.

-¿Quieres ver qué tan real soy? Date la vuelta.

La llamada se cortó y Judith salió corriendo fuera de la casa, al mirar atrás vio como un globo rojo salía por puerta de entrada. Había gente pasando en aquel momento y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en pijama en la calle, descalza y con su indomable melena castaña despeinada.

La tomarían por una loca, por lo que avergonzada, fue hacia la casa y pasó por al lado del globo, lo agarró y al entrar con él y cerrar la puerta, lo hizo estallar.

Tenía que ser una puta broma, eso era imposible, esas cosas NO FUNCIONAN.

Cruzó el pasillo mirando con recelo por el rabillo del ojo, consideraba que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, que nada tenía sentido, pero aún tenía en su mano la goma rota que antes conformaba el globo.

Todas las estancias de la casa tenían la puerta abierta, a excepción de su habitación. Caminó despacio mentalizándose de que si era "él", no debía bajo ninguna circunstancia sentir miedo o se acabó. Era una especie de vampiro de emociones, se alimentaba del miedo de la gente y luego se comía su carne y huesos. Quería llamar a la policía pero ¿y si todo fuera una locura de ella?. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación cogió el pomo y tomando una bocanada de aire abrió la puerta de par en par rápidamente. Soltó todo el aire de golpe al ver que no había nadie. Al girarse el payaso estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta mirándola con sus ojos amarillos brillantes, la cogió del cuello y haciéndola caminar hacia atrás entró del todo y cerró la puerta tras él.

Era real, muy real.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

¡Hola mis lectores! Antes que nada me gustaría daros las gracias por leer mi loca historia, sé que a muchos de ustedes les dará miedo el payaso o como en mi caso les gustará (no soy la única que se ha enamorado de Pennywise! Sobre todo sabiendo que Bill Skarsgård está debajo!). Por último un especial agradecimiento a Syriaworld por su review, anímense y comenten! ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

Judith, la valiente y fuerte Judith, la que presumía de no tener miedo de casi nada, ahora temblaba como una hoja y no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

El payaso estaba frente a ella con una macabra sonrisa y una mirada que poco se diferenciaba de la de un hambriento león mirando a su presa.

Ella simplemente cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en no sentir nada, pero él se lo estaba poniendo difícil, pues aunque no estaba apretándole el cuello, sí que la atrajo hacia él y le rozaba la oreja con su aliento.

-En algún momento tendrás que mirarme, Judith.- le susurró al oído.

-No eres real, eres producto de mi imaginación…

-¿Tú crees?

El payaso la soltó del cuello y en el lugar de sus manos ahora puso los labios succionando la piel expuesta. Ante esto Judith abrió los ojos muy confusa pues ella creía que iba a matarla en ese mismo instante, pero al parecer al payaso le gustaba jugar con ella.

Intentó apartarlo poniendo las manos en su pecho para empujarle, pero no consiguió moverlo ni un centímetro. Era más alto y fuerte que ella, esto último se lo reveló su tacto cuando posó las manos en su torso, notando una fuerte musculatura escondida bajo el plateado traje de payaso victoriano que llevaba.

Se escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y la voz de su madre diciendo que ya estaban en casa. El payaso se despegó de su cuello y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación, luego miró a la ruborizada muchacha y con una mano enguantada se limpió la saliva del labio inferior, ella no pudo evitar mirar los labios del payaso y éste sonrió con picardía.

-Esto te recordará que soy muy real, preciosa.- y dicho esto desapareció de su vista.

Judith corrió hacia el espejo que había sobre el escritorio y vio una marca oscura en su cuello, se pasó los dedos por encima esperando que desapareciera, pero no fue así.

Entonces esta era la situación: Un payaso venido de algo parecido a un infierno o a saber Dios de dónde, había entrado en su casa, la había acorralado y le había hecho un chupetón en el cuello y ella no sabía cómo interpretar sus propias emociones.

Y si resulta que empiezan a desaparecer niños ahora ¿qué iba a hacer? Llamar a la policía y decir: "Agentes, han visto la película IT? Pues resulta que invoqué al payaso y ahora él está en el pueblo intentando matarnos a todos! A mí la primera!". Muy lógico…

Buscó un pañuelo en los cajones de la cómoda y se enrolló uno negro alrededor del cuello para ocultarles la evidencia a sus padres. ¿Y si lo hablaba con su amiga? Por lo menos ella sería la única que no la tomaría por loca, porque como se lo contara a ellos harían que la encerraran en un manicomio.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad dentro de lo que cabe. Se dio una ducha, la cual le vino bien para despejarse un poco, además mientras se duchaba siempre ponía música en su móvil para relajarse y eso la ayudó a olvidar. Esta noche saldría con Cecilia para celebrar lo de su trabajo y eso distraería aún más su mente.

Se puso un vestido negro ajustado y un _choker_ a juego, uno de esos collares pegados al cuello que tanto se llevaban en los 90. Era la ocasión perfecta para ponérselo, se maquilló un poco y pintándose los labios rojos sintió un escalofrío. Tuvo un pequeño flashback de esa mañana, pero lo cortó.

Cecilia estaba llamando a su móvil:

-Hey Judith, ¿estás lista?

-Sí, acabo de terminar ahora mismo de arreglarme.

-Ok, pues vete yendo para la puerta que en menos de 5 minutos me paso a por ti.

-Vale, hasta ahora.

Judith salió de la casa diciéndole adiós a sus padres, los cuales estaban en el salón viendo la televisión y no hicieron mucho caso. Se sentó en el escalón a esperar a su amiga y mientras tanto se puso a ver sus redes sociales.

Un sonido de cascabeles la puso en guardia y se levantó como un resorte, pero el colmo fue escuchar una risa inconfundible que venía de las rendijas de una alcantarilla cercana.

-Genial…- dijo haciéndose la valiente.- ¡pues a mí no se me ha caído ningún estúpido barco de papel así que no pienso acercarme!

-No, claro que no, pero tengo una cosa aquí abajo que sí te interesa. ¿La quieres?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó desconfiada.- No voy a ir.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sígueme el rollo!- insistió.

Empezó a reírse cuando ella empezó a caminar hacia él. A una distancia prudencial se paró y se agachó a ver qué demonios quería, el payaso dejó de reírse y puso cara de pena.

-¿Ya? Esta mañana estábamos más cerca, mucho más.- dijo sonriéndole lentamente. –estás muy guapa, Judith.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Pennywise?

-¡Oh! ¡Ella sabe mi nombre!- dijo haciendo como que le daba mucha vergüenza tapándose las mejillas con las manos. Ella alzó una ceja.

-Claro que lo sabía, ¿cómo crees que te llamé?

-¡Con esto!- dijo divertido enseñándole su móvil. Judith se miró la mano y efectivamente, no lo tenía ella. -¿Lo quieres de vuelta?

-¿Cómo has…? Bueno, pues quédatelo. No pienso meter la mano.- el payaso boqueó como un pez sin saber qué decirle y ella le sonrió.- ¡Adiós payasito!

Cuando la vio empezar a alejarse, Pennywise dio un salto y salió a la acera elevando las rejillas unos metros en el aire, las cuales produjeron un fuerte estruendo al volver a caer en el suelo.

Él la cogió del brazo y le dio la vuelta para encararla.

-A mí nadie me habla así, niña.- rugió enfadado a centímetros de su rostro, agarrándola por los hombros tratando de asustarla, pero ella le gritó de vuelta.

-¡A ti no te habla nadie porque eres un payaso cabrón!- no sabía de dónde había sacado tanto valor pero eso le gustaba a ambos.

\- Esta mañana estabas muerta de miedo, ¡¿por qué ahora no?!

-Porque yo también sé jugar.- el payaso sonrió y desapareció. En ese momento los faros del coche de Cecilia alumbraron a Judith en mitad de la calle.

-¡¿Pero qué haces ahí?! Una cosa es que me esperases en la puerta de tu casa, no ahí parada que casi te atropello.

\- Es que se me ha caído el móvil a la alcantarilla y estaba pensando en qué hacer.- contestó fingiendo al subir al coche. Le dio un par de besos a su amiga como saludo y ésta le respondió riéndo.

-¡Pero si lo tienes en la mano!


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Llegaron a una discoteca que recientemente habían inaugurado a las afueras y había ganado mucha popularidad. Judith todavía tenía la sensación del reciente encontronazo con Pennywise, pero no quería estropearle la noche a Cecilia. Parecía que todo era una pesadilla pero no conseguía despertarse.

-Judith, ¿ocurre algo? Estás muy callada.- Su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos repentinamente cuando bajaron del coche.

-Emm… no, no. Estoy bien.- fingió una sonrisa y al parecer coló.

-Me alegro, ¡a ver si nos ligamos a un par de chicos guapos y que nos inviten a copas!- rió Cecilia cogiéndola del brazo, estaba como una cabra.

Entraron y el ambiente era muy atrayente, había sofás de cuero en blanco y negro, una barra enorme a rebosar de gente pidiendo sus cócteles y todo el mundo iba muy arreglado, ellas también, era viernes por la noche. Mucha gente bailando al ritmo del dj, el cual contaba con una mesa de mezclas gigantesca, la diversión estaba asegurada.

Fueron a pedir las bebidas, un par de daiquiris de fresa. Casualmente una pareja se marchaba de allí y dejaron un sofá libre y se apresuraron por si alguien se les adelantaba.

-¡Estoy tan contenta de estar aquí! No me lo imaginaba así, la verdad, y los chicos… ¡no están nada mal, ¿eh?!- dijo dándole un codazo en las costillas sonriendo a uno de los chicos que estaban cerca de su sitio.

-Bueno, no me llaman mucho la atención, tanto niñato con el pelo lleno de gomina… no me gusta.

-jajaja, ¡eso es porque a ti siempre te han gustado más los raritos! ¿Cómo se llamaba el actor ese que tanto te gustaba que lleva más de 50 años muerto?- Judith se ruborizó.

-Bela Lugosi… ¡Pero me gustaba su actuación en Drácula! ¡No amorosamente!

-¡Sí, sí!- se rieron las dos y siguieron conversando animadamente.

Pasaron como una hora hablando, recordando tonterías del colegio e instituto hasta que Cecilia le indicó a Judith que había aparecido un chico alto guapísimo, muy alto con un traje gris brillante y unos ojazos verdes que no paraban de observarla.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Judith buscando al susodicho con la mirada.

-¡Aquél de allí! ¡Creo que le gustas!- Cecilia estiró el brazo y apuntó en dirección al chico con muy poca sutileza y ella se lo cogió.

-¡Para! ¡Te tengo dicho que seas más discreta!- La regañó pero Cecilia se rió y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

-¡Tengo una idea!

\- ¡NO!

Cecilia se puso de pié y empezó a hacerle señas al chico como una tarada, algunas personas la miraban como si estuviera loca, pero como todo el mundo estaba bebiendo, pasaba un poco más desapercibida. El chico se señaló a sí mismo preguntando si le decía a él y en respuesta ella empezó a asentir exageradamente. Judith se encogió en su lugar tapándose la cara de la vergüenza y entre los dedos observó como el tipo venía a su encuentro. Una vez delante de ellas a Judith le dio una sensación extraña, pero supuso que no sería nada. Cecilia le sonrió.

-¡Hola! ¿Conoces a mi amiga?- y se largó a bailar con un grupo de chicos dejándolos solos.- Judith quería que se la tragase la tierra, miró al chico apenada.

-Ho-hola, lo siento mucho, es que… ¡se le apaga el cerebro cuando bebe!- Él se sentó a su lado y le dio una sonrisa capaz de derretir el Polo Norte entero.

\- No pasa nada, te estaba mirando desde allí, así que me alegro. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Triss.- mintió sin saber por qué.

-Encantado, Triss, yo me llamo Christian.- _Grey,_ pensó riéndose interiormente, la verdad es que era muy guapo y llamaba mucho la atención, sobretodo esos ojazos que centelleaban entre las luces que llenaban la estancia. Ambos sonrieron, parecía dulce.

Cuando pasó un tiempo prudencial, Judith ya no tenía tantas ganas de asesinar a su amiga, la cual estaba bailando como posesa con dos a la vez.

-Al parecer tu amiga no te necesita.- bromeó Christian dándole otro daiquiri.

-Ya lo veo… mañana seguro que estará todo el día hibernando.- La risa del chico aunque fue breve le sonó muy familiar, lo cierto es que parecía como si ya lo hubiera visto antes.

-¿Eres de aquí?- quería saber más acerca del tipo que la miraba tan intensamente.

-No, sólo llevo aquí un par de días, no conocía a nadie… hasta ahora.- dijo acercándose un poco más a ella quien le estaba dando un buen trago a su bebida. -¿Habéis venido solas?

-Sí, nuestros amigos no han venido este fin de sema...-Judith dejó la frase a medias porque se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista a Cecilia.- ¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Dónde se ha metido ésta?!- se levantó de golpe para buscarla y descubrió que el alcohol le estaba pasando factura, se tambaleó un poco, Christian se levantó rápidamente y la sujetó de la cintura por si se caía, estaban muy cerca y eso le recordó la escena de esa mañana.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla… o prefieres ir a otro sitio?- le preguntó cerca de su oído.- Seguro que está bien…- Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba los de su acompañante, su instinto le decía que era _Él_.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien.- Los ojos del chico brillaron sabiéndose descubierto.

-¿Y a quién te recuerdo, Judith?- sonrió con maldad sin soltarla.

-¡Sabía que eras tú, maldito!- Pennywise dejó escapar esa risa de payaso y se relamió de forma muy obscena mirándola para tratar de intimidarla.

-¿Sí? ¿Y si sabes que soy yo cómo es que tienes tantas ganas de besarme? – Pennywise se tensó cuando contra todo pronóstico, Judith muy sugerente le agarró del mentón y acercó sus labios a los de él rozándolos solamente con su aliento de fresa.

-Ya te gustaría.- Le sonrió y sin que él se lo esperase lo dejó allí plantado, boquiabierto, viendo como ella se dirigía a la salida.

Cecilia estaba fuera besuqueando a un chico y Judith les cortó el rollo.

-Venga, vámonos.- Cecilia la miró con fastidio.

-¡Llámame!- le gritó al chaval, quién en respuesta le tiró un beso con la mano.- ¡Joder Judith! ¡Con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando!

\- ¡Es por tu bien! ¡Y por el mío!- dijo cabreada tirando de ella para que llegaran más rápido al coche.

-¡Pero si era un bombón!

-No, era un payaso.

 **¡Parece ser que cierto payaso ha perdido en su propio juego!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, un saludo** **especial a** **ParkJeBin1203** **.**

 **Dejen sus reviews! ^^**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Iban en el coche muy calladas durante el trayecto. Cecilia notaba que su amiga estaba muy rara y como no le daba explicaciones eso la frustró.

-¿Oye, pero a ti qué te pasa? Pensaba que os estaba yendo bien.

-Las apariencias engañan, Cici, parece mentira que no lo sepas.- de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo por el retrovisor sin fiarse de verlo, parecía paranoica.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-No puedo decírtelo.- murmuró, pero a su amiga le sentó muy mal.

-¡Joder Judith! ¡Somos amigas desde los 3 años!

-Está bien… pero es un poco largo de contar.

-No te preocupes.

Cecilia detuvo el auto a un lado de la calle, estaba dispuesta a saber qué era lo que le pasaba y por qué actuaba tan raro. Judith se giró en el asiento hacia ella y se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar.

-El otro día fui al cine yo sola… llevaba esperando esa película más de un año, desde que me enteré de que harían un remake.

-¿Qué película?

-IT.

-¿Y qué? ¿Estaba ese allí o qué?

-Sí, en cierto modo… antes de que digas nada, no estoy loca, te lo juro.- su amiga asintió seria y siguió escuchando atentamente.- desde que vi al payaso en los trailers me llamó muchísimo la atención y cuando lo vi en la película no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el chico de la discoteca?

-Que era el payaso de la película.

-¡¿EL ACTOR?!- preguntó sorprendida, aunque ahora que lo decía sí que era igual que él.

-¡NO, ERA EL PAYASO!- Gritó.

-Judith… eso es impos…

-¡Yo lo invoqué! Además tengo una prueba.- se quitó el _choker_ del cuello para que su amiga lo viera.- ¡Mira! ¿Lo ves?

-¿Qué tengo que ver? ¿Qué te estás intentando quedar conmigo? No tienes nada.- Judith fue a mirarse en el espejo de su asiento pero ella sí veía la marca, comprendió que Pennywise quería que ella fuera la única que la viera. –Deberíamos irnos a dormir ya, has bebido demasiado.

Cecilia arrancó el coche y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Judith, ésta última se bajó sin decir nada ante la preocupada mirada de su amiga. No la creyó en absoluto. Abrió la puerta de su casa y dio un portazo. La otra chica se marchó.

Por su parte, Pennywise estaba un poco alterado. Es decir, había conversado con Judith, su plan era seducirla, llevarla a algún sitio apartado y finalmente asustarla y comérsela. Él creía que por alguna extraña razón su apariencia de payaso ya no la asustaba, pero tal vez adoptando esa forma humana más normal, podría conseguirlo. Se supone que si ella no lo reconocía sería más fácil asustarla haciéndola sentir en peligro, ella creería que está con un tipo normal sin el modus operandi del payaso: "si te asusto te como".

Pero él falló. El plan se volvió en su contra y ella le descubrió. Y ya no sólo eso, ¿Por qué ella le miró de esa manera? ¿Por qué su olor no era de miedo precisamente? Estaba seguro de que ella quiso besarlo, olía a eso, a impulso reprimido, a deseo.

Oyó la voz de Judith en su cabeza repitiéndole "Ya te gustaría" y la misma sensación de un rato antes. "Su plan de seducción", pensó él con una sonrisa ladeada.

La seductora había sido ella.

Minutos después se apareció en la habitación de la joven. Todavía no había llegado y eso le extrañó. Esperaría en la oscuridad de la habitación y cuando llegase la atormentaría. Tenía que hacerse respetar, no podía un simple ser humano hacerle sentir otra cosa que no fuera hambre.

Esperó y se paseó por su habitación, olía a ella, su perfume estaba por todas partes. Olía dulce, como cuando su aliento llegó hasta él regalándole el olor a fresas, nunca había olido una fresa hasta esa noche. "Ya te gustaría volver a oler las fresas de su boca", le traicionó su pensamiento.

Se hizo invisible cuando oyó una puerta cerrarse fuertemente. Era el momento de saltarle encima cuando se sintiera cómoda, así que se metió en el armario y dejó la puerta semi abierta. Desde ahí veía toda la habitación.

Judith entró en la habitación, estaba muy seria. Se acercó al escritorio, cogió el portátil y se sentó en la cama. Pennywise estaba a punto de salir, pero se detuvo cuando ella encendió el ordenador y vio la imagen que tenía de fondo de pantalla. Era él.

Ella se quedó un rato mirando la imagen de Pennywise, y él se mantuvo quieto en su sitio espiándola con más curiosidad.

Algo en su interior se agitó cuando la oyó suspirar, más aún cuando ella empezó a desnudarse y en ropa interior caminaba hacia donde estaba él con el portátil cerrado. Pennywise vio con inquietud que lo dejaba en el escritorio y se acercaba ahora al armario donde él se encontraba. Estaba tan alterado que no se acordaba de que ella no podía verlo.

Judith abrió la puerta del armario y él se quedó embelesado con lo que veían sus ojos. La tenía justo delante de él, de haberse movido unos pocos centímetros la habría tocado. Ella estiró sus brazos hacía delante y él con una habilidad magistral se echó para atrás todo lo que daba de sí el armario sin producir ningún ruido. Estaba cogiendo de la balda de arriba un pijama.

Para él, Judith no tuvo piedad alguna cuando cerró la puerta del armario y le privó de seguir viéndola. Lentamente abrió una rajita y la vio meterse en la cama y apagar la luz.

Por fin salió de su escondite, pero para marcharse, pues aquella escena era mejor no estropearla.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Judith se despertó con dolor de cabeza. Se levantó zombi y frunció el ceño cuando vio la puerta del armario abierta. Cogió ropa y se metió en el baño y darse una ducha.

Su madre tocó la puerta y le dijo que se diera prisa que Cecilia había venido a verla. Cuando salió del baño fue primero a la cocina, se tomó una pastilla con un vaso de zumo y fue al salón.

-Oye ...

-Hey.- respondió Judith dejándose caer en el sofá en frente de su amiga.

-¿Cómo estás? Anoche me fui preocupada.

\- He estado mejor.

\- Bromo sin éxito.- Joder Judith, entiéndeme, lo que me dijiste fue muy surrealista.

-Claro, como soy tan mentirosa o como tengo esquizofrenia pues es normal que no te lo creas.- ironizó molesta.- ¿Acaso te mentí como lo demás cuando pasó lo de tu ex? Todos lo vimos enrollarse con una tía y querían callárselo para que el grupo no se viera perjudicado, pero yo te lo dije aun sabiendo que algunos iban a dejar de hablarme.

-Sí, lo sé ... lo siento.

Por eso Cecilia era de esa manera. Ella y Judith se hicieron amigas en el colegio. Al pasar al instituto comenzó a salir con el chulo de la clase, no sólo era idiota sino que encima de drogaba y pasaba droga en su grupo de amigos en común. A Judith siempre le costaba mucho abrirse a los demás, en la universidad no tanto, pero en el instituto la daba mucha vergüenza, aún así consiguió aceptación y sentirse bien con esos amigos.

Una noche en que Cecilia estaba enferma, todos los demás salieron y vieron un coche a lo lejos que se movía en un vaivén bastante sospechoso.

Estuvieron acechando a ver quién se bajaba del coche, con risitas y especulaciones, pero se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron al novio de Cecilia con la más guarra del pueblo. Los miembros que consumían no querían decirlo por si cortaban la relación y con ello perderían a su "camello", el resto simplemente no querían buscarse problemas con él.

Actualmente de ese grupo solo quedaron los más normales, pero aún así Cecilia nunca olvidó que la única que le dijo la verdad fue Judith. Se juró que sólo pasaría el ratón con los tíos y así no sufriría.

-Por cierto, hablando de capullos ... el tuyo ha venido al pueblo.- soltó de sopetón. -Javi.

-¿Ah, sí? Que alegría. Entonces mis plegarias no han sido escuchadas.

-¿Qué plegarias?

-Que le caiga una bomba en la cabeza.

Así es, ella tenía novio hacía tiempo. Su primo lo trajo a un cumpleaños en su pueblo y los presentó. Parecía un buen chico, pero la realidad era completamente diferente, aunque no hubo cuernos de por medio, ni drogas como el de Cecilia, quiso violarla. Una noche que la había visitado, él era de fuera con lo que llevaban una relación a distancia, salieron y él se pasó bebiendo. A penas y llevaban un mes de relación, pero no se habían visto ni la mitad, Judith simplemente no estaba preparada pero sí que lo estuvo para darle una fuerte patada en sus partes nobles y quitárselo de encima.

Le dio igual que él le suplicara que volvieran, el daño ya estaba hecho. Una mujer se tiene que hacer valer y respetar, y si te faltan al respeto una vez, no lo permitas una segunda.

-¿Crees que vendrá a molestarte otra vez?

-Pues espero que no, bastante fue el Halloween del año pasado que se presentó borracho llamando a la puerta a las 6 de la madrugada pidiéndome que hablásemos.

-Ya ... oye ... - puso cara de cordero degollado.- ¿Estamos bien?

-Siiii ... - dijo con voz cansada.

-Tenemos que hablar de lo de Halloween, había pensado que podías ir a verme y salimos esa noche por la ciudad.

-Bueno, todavía falta mucho, pero supongo que sí. Ya veremos cómo voy de trabajo, tengo que traducir un libro bastante extenso.- Judith trabajaba desde casa, era traductora freelance, no era el trabajo para el que había estudiado en la universidad, pero se sacaba un sueldo más o menos decente.

-Ok, ya me contarás más sobre ... ya me entiendes. Tengo que irme.

Judith la acompañó a la salida y cuando la despidió se fue a su habitación. Encendió el ordenador y trabajó un rato.

* * *

La tarde se estaba pasando con demasiada normalidad, Judith se estiró en la silla del escritorio y se frotó los ojos, le escocían de estar tanto tiempo con el ordenador. Aburrida resopló y decidió que iría a dar una vuelta con la bici.

Hacía una tarde muy buena, hacía calor pero soplaba una pequeña brisa que se agradecía. Pasó por el vecindario y llegó al parque del municipio. Era enorme pero casi nadie pasaba tiempo en él, así que por eso le extrañó tanto ver un kiosco de chucherías muy colorido situado en un lateral y con globos en ambos extremos.

Judith sonrió para sí misma, estaba segura de que Pennywise estaba detrás de esto. Dejó la bicicleta bajo la sombra de un árbol y ella se sentó al lado para prepararse mentalmente. Se reiría de él.

Vio horrorizada que iba una niña de unos 10 años hacia el kiosco y que una "señora sospechosamente entrañable" asomaba la cara mirando a la pequeña.

-¡Eh, niña!- corría hacia ella agitando los brazos.- ¡Ni se te ocurra ir ahí! ¡HAY UNA BRUJA!- La niña salió corriendo llorando muy asustada en dirección contraria.

-¡OYE! ¡BRUJA TU ABUELA!

-¡Ay!- fingió. -Perdóneme, de verdad, es que padezco de síndrome de tourette y no puedo controlar que a veces diga cosas como esa, cuánto lo siento…- la señora de unos 60 y tantos años suavizó la expresión y le sonrió con pena.

-Ah, ya entiendo, pobrecita. ¿Te gustaría un helado?

-¡Claro que sí! Oiga, ¿cómo es que está usted aquí si no viene mucha gente al parque?

-¿Ah, pero así es siempre? Pensaba que era un buen sitio para captar niños.

-Vaya, para captar niños ¿eh? ¡Por qué no vas a las alcantarillas y captas ratas!

-¿Perdón?

-Muy hábil, Pennywise, pero con los globitos la has cagado. ¡Sé que eres tú!

La mujer se estaba empezando a mosquear, ¿la estaba vacilando o se lo parecía a ella?

Judith cogió un globo y la señora se salió fuera del kiosco.

-Escúchame bien, animal: ¡Cómo se te ocurra comerte un solo niño…!- Judith enfatizó explotando el globo con cara de psicópata.- Fíjate, ya no flota el puto globo.

-¡Oye, jovencita…!-puso los brazos en jarras.

-¡Mami! ¡Ha sido ella!

Judith se giró espantada y vio a la niña de antes con su madre que la miraba de brazos cruzados, pero lo peor fue cuando a lo lejos detrás de ellas estaba el payaso saludándola con la mano. Sonrió con vergüenza y salió corriendo del lugar.

El kiosco no volvió al pueblo.

* * *

Judith llegó a la casa, menudo espectáculo había dado. Dio la vuelta a dejar la bici en el cobertizo del patio trasero y escuchó a su madre decir que tenía visita. ¿Cecilia otra vez? Si quedarían esta noche.

Mientras cerraba el cobertizo escuchó la risa de su madre y otra masculina. Se apresuró y puso los ojos como platos. "Christian" estaba vestido con un traje en el salón de su casa sentado cómodamente en un sofá hablando con su madre.

-Judith, nunca me has hablado de Christian, ¡es muy gracioso!- dijo su madre, él le guiñó un ojo y Judith se sonrojó levemente.

-Lo sé, es que es un poquito payaso.- ella se sentó al lado de "Christian" y le clavó las uñas disimuladamente en la pierna. -¿Cómo ha sido lo de pasarte por aquí? ¡Menuda sorpresa!- le sonreía apretando los dientes. Pennywise le cogió la mano para que parase y su madre risueña no pudo evitarlo.

-¡¿Sois novios?!

-¿QUÉ?- saltó ella soltándose de él. -No… no, no, de verdad que no… no… no.

-¿En serio, Judith? ¿7 veces "no"?- se molestó su madre.

-Anda, no le mientas a tu madre. Nos estamos conociendo, señora Miller.- Judith desencajó la mandíbula y él sonrió divertido.

-Mi hija no me cuenta nada, ¿sabes?- gruñó.- Bueno, tengo que irme, ¡cuídamela!

-Sí, sí, no se preocupe, señora Miller, un placer.- dijo poniéndose de pie, Judith hizo lo mismo.

-¡Qué educado! Por cierto, Judith- La aludida la miró.- Éste sí me gusta para ti.- estalló.

-¡Mamá!

Cuando se cerró la puerta, ella lo miró desafiante, Pennywise se metió las manos en los bolsillos en señal de que no le iba a hacer nada, pero ella no se fiaba.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa? ¿Y encima a hablarle a mi madre? ¿Es una amenaza o qué? Porque como se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi familia…

-Shhh...- susurró él callándola. –relájate.

-¡¿PERO TÚ DE QUÉ VAS?!- Para él era muy divertida, pasaba de 0 a 100 en milésimas de segundo.

-Te he visto en el parque.- Judith sentía vergüenza por el numerito y él continuó.-Y anoche… también te vi.

-Ya… ¡anoche estuve contigo! ¿Recuerdas?- gruñó.

-No, anoche… en tu habitación.

-¡¿Me estuviste espiando?!- preguntó espantada, claro, ahora entendía que la puerta del armario estuviera abierta.- Bueno mira, da igual. ¿Qué quieres, Pennywise?

-Pues ese es el caso... que no lo sé.- Judith se sentó en el sofá, ahora vendría uno de esos jueguecitos mentales de él seguramente.- verás… anoche vine aquí dispuesto a devorarte…- _¿por qué suena sexy? ¡¿Por qué suena tan jodidamente sexy?!_ Decía una voz en la cabeza de Judith y ella miró hacia otro lado.- pero te vi y… tu olor otra vez.

-¿Mi olor? ¿Qué pasa con mi olor?- le miró sorprendida. Él se sentó en el sofá cerca de ella e inspiró su aroma con los ojos cerrados. Judith se ruborizó de golpe.

-Tengo que irme.- sentenció de pronto. Ella no entendía nada.

Pennywise con apariencia de "Christian" se levantó y dio un par de pasos, luego se giró hacia ella muy serio.

-Oye, ¿Por qué tu madre ha dicho que yo sí que le gusto para ti?

-Porque no te conoce.- cortó.

-Es que… ¿sales con alguien?- Judith se empezó a reír pero a él no le hizo mucha gracia. Jamás pudo haberse imaginado tener una conversación así con un payaso asesino de ficción.

-¡Y a ti qué te importa!- Pennywise puso mala cara y desapareció.

 _¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?_ Judith estaba empezando a sentirse muy confundida, ¿es que le había sentado mal la idea de que ella tuviera pareja?, no, seguramente estaba jugando con ella para hacerla sentir como ahora mismo, porque, si algo tenía claro acerca de Pennywise es que no sentía nada por nadie.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores! En este capítulo recomiendo escuchar los enlaces que él puso en la historia para dar más realismo y que sintáis la música como si estuvieras allí! Las canciones son en inglés pero vienen subtituladas y las letras (sobre todo la de la segunda, que es muy romántica) pegan mucho con la historia. Un besito y agradecimiento especial esta vez a animemaniac97.**

* * *

Sábado por la noche Judith y Cecilia habían recibido una invitación a un evento en "Caramelo", el sitio de la noche anterior. Al parecer sería una fiesta temática de los años 80, por lo que Cecilia se presentó con ropa macarra en casa de Judith.

-¡Vamos a ir de rockeras! ¡Me encanta!

-Lo sé- dijo Cecilia satisfecha.- ¡Vamos a arrasar !, Seguro que la gente irá en plan más hippie con ropa holgada y florecitas, yo paso.

Se vistieron rápidamente Pantalones cortos y medias rotas, pulseras y cinturones de pinchos, labios oscuros, uñas negras y camisetas de bandas metaleras. Se dieron los últimos retoques de maquillaje, cardaron sus cabellos a poco y se subieron al carro. Iban muy sexy

Cecilia tenía razón, la mayoría iban como de hippies, pero no les importó, a ellos les gustaba mucho disfrazarse y no les daba ningún pudor llevar algo que destacar.

Pidieron vodka negro entre risas para llevar un juego la bebida, era una tontería de ellas. Empezaron a bailar ya reírse de las pintas de algunas personas y de que varios chicos les echaron el ojo, pero apareció el ex de Judith junto a otros amigos.

-Si nos quieres vamos.- le dijo Cecilia.

-No, no nos tiene que joder la fiesta.- le dijo seria haciendo como que no había visto a nadie.

-Bueno, pero si viene a molestarnos vamos.

-Eso no será necesario.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"Christian" estaba allí de pié vestido como si fuera Terminator y Judith sintió que iba a salir del corazón. Llevaba pantalones y chupa de cuero de color negro y una camiseta negra muy ajustada debajo, el detalle de las gafas Ray Ban le hacía lucir muy, muy atractiva.

-Bueno, el que faltaba.- Judith le dio un codazo a las costillas a su amiga para que se callara, prefería tener un Pennywise molestándola que a su ex.

-Judith.- saludó él sin prestar atención a la otra.

-¿Qué ... ha-haces aquí? - tartamudeó nerviosa recriminándose mentalmente.

-¡Supe que había una fiesta y aquí estoy! me enteré últimamente de muchas cosas ...- dijo a modo de indirecta.

-Desde luego que es fácil que te hayas enterado, como resulta que espías a la gente.- le dijo entre dientes, pero él sonrió orgulloso.- ¡No era un halago!

-Judith, se encontró al de anoche ... no me preguntes cómo se llamaba porque no me acuerdo.- admitió un poco asombrado.- Voy a saludarlo, si tienes algún problema con él o con el otro capullo me avisas.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Qué está aquí? - dijo muy curioso mirando todos los lados a ver si lo reconocía. - ¿Por qué no me lo presentas? No, comido _casi_ nada desde que viña.

Ella tiró de él para ponerlo a la altura de su cara y dejó de llamar la atención, Cecilia se marchó flipando.

-¿Cómo que _casi_ nada? ¡No te comas a nadie! - Le regañó.

-¡A ti te voy a comer! ¡Ñam, ñam! - comenzó a reírse en plan diabólico pero Judith ni siquiera lo tomó en serio. Esa tarde ella tuvo un huevo y no le hizo nada.- Solo él comió unos cuantos animales.

Pennywise se sintió extraño cuando Judith le sonrió aliviada. Las veces que ella le había sonreído habían sido para algún fin o porque ella no sabía que era él, así que pudo decir que era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de verdad.

Algo no debe ir bien porque ella volvió a ponerse seria. Pennywise siguió la mirada de ella y vio a un tipo observando, era casi tan alto como él, con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta.

-¿Asique ese es tu novio? - preguntó rigido volviendo a captar la mirada de ella.

-No es mi novio ... lo fue en su momento.

-¿Y por qué dejó de serlo? - Se dio cuenta de que la pregunta había sido afectada, pero aún así ella respondió.

-Porque ... intentó violarme.- Se le notaba amargura en la voz, Pennywise se quitó las gafas para ver mejor al tipo y al imaginar la situación le dieron ganas de acercarse y asesinarlo brutalmente.

-Ven.

No le importó su opinión, simplemente cogió una Judith de la mano y se llevó más al fondo. Le quitó la copa, la dejó en una mesa y le puso la otra mano en la cintura. Empezó a moverla para que bailara a ritmo de "Cheri cheri lady" de Modern talking. /ygW0Is9h0Vk

En una fiesta así no podían faltar.

Judith comenzó a animarse y se reía a carcajadas mientras bailaban de forma exagerada, estaban llamando la atención de mucha gente que los miraba con diversión. Pennywise se lo estaba pasando realmente bien y le estaba gustando mucho verla así, divirtiéndose.

La hizo girar de vez en cuando y trataba de cantarle la canción, aunque como no sabía cómo se inventaba la letra en algunos momentos y ella se reía más.

Cuando terminó la canción se separaron, ella trataba de tomar aire abanicándose con la mano y él al verla le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda riéndose. El disc jockey habló por el micrófono en ese momento.

-¡Y ahora los enamorados que hay en la sala que se preparen y agarren a su pareja !, aquí llega 10cc con su tema "I'm not in love"!. /pnCGTT9sDSQ

Judith iba a irse pero Pennywise volvió a cogerla. Ella sonrió con fingida resignación y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello respirando aún agitada, él sopló juguetónamente en la cara haciéndola reír y le puso sus manos en la cintura.

La respiración de ella se calmó a medida que se movían lentamente al ritmo de la música, se acercó un poco y pudo percibir otra vez ese olor dulce tan característico. Le encantaba ese perfume que solo ella era capaz de producir.

El ambiente estaba cambiando a algo más mágico entre ellos, ambos lo notaron pero siguieron bailando sin dejar de mirar. Pennywise se mordió el labio cuando la escuchó suspirar y ella involuntariamente dirigió allí su vista. Él se rió y ella le miró a los ojos con extrañeza.

-¡De que te ríes ?!

-Nada, nada ...

-¡Dímelo! - insistió muy curiosa.

-Pues que quieres besarme, Judith.

-Yo ?! - preguntó con voz chillona, él la miraba divertida.

-Judith, admítelo, no pasa nada.- le gustaba picarla, se ponía muy graciosa.

-¡Pero cómo se puede ser tan fantasma!

-Acéptalo, no te hagas la tonta, si yo también quiero.

-¡Bueno, sí! - se le escapó y Pennywise cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa.

-¿En serio ...? - preguntó incrédulo. Judith no dijo nada y la canción terminó. Se soltó de él y cogió su copa y se la bebió al trago, él seguía petrificado viéndola.

-Está haciendo un poco tarde ... creo que ... ¡Dile a Cecilia que me he ido!

-Judith ...

-¡Hasta mañana!

Pennywise no solo vio a Judith salir corriendo de la discoteca sino también el estúpido de su ex novio también la vio y fue detrás.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

 _¿Pero qué me ha pasado? ¿Cómo he podido decirle eso?_ La cierto es que no había dicho ninguna mentira. Los labios de Pennywise eran muy gorditos y tenían pinta de ser muy suaves y cálidos. _¿En qué momento empezó a atraerme tanto?_

Caminaba hecha un lío con la cabeza baja y de brazos cruzados intentando resguardarse del frío que empezaba a hacer, eran casi las 5 de la madrugada. La calle estaba muy solitaria y oscura.

-¡Judith! ¡Espera!- se extrañó porque no reconocía la voz como la de Pennywise. Sorprendida vio que se trataba de su ex y siguió andando más deprisa.

Él la alcanzó finalmente y se puso delante de ella bloqueándole el paso.

-Javi, déjame en paz.

-Judith, no puedes seguir dándome largas, tenemos que hablar.- puso voz como si le rogase pero ella no vaciló.

-Ya se habló todo en su momento. No quiero saber nada de ti.

-Perdóname, de verdad, déjame que te lo explique.- Trató de cogerle la mano pero ella la retiró como si le hubiera dado una descarga.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!

-Claro, ya sé lo que pasa…- dijo con frialdad.- Te he visto con ese. ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí? Eres una zorra.

Judith le dio un bofetón en la cara haciéndole sangre en el labio, él la miró furioso y la agarró del pelo llevándola a la fuerza a un callejón que justo había al lado. Intentó besarla varias veces mientras ella lanzaba patadas, pero él resistía el dolor.

Ahora fue él quien levantó la mano frustrado para golpearla pero se le quedó inmóvil en el aire porque Pennywise en forma de payaso le agarró el brazo y lo lanzó hacia un lado con una fuerza extraordinaria. Javi cayó al suelo y Judith contemplo con sorpresa la escena.

-Cierra los ojos.- ordenó Pennywise con voz peligrosa.

-¡No le mates!- rogó ella-Por favor…- el payaso gruñó frustrado.

Judith obedeció y además se tapó con las manos. Pennywise se acercó y se agachó a la altura de esa rata y abrió la boca de manera imposible emanando una poderosa luz dorada. Ella no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero se agitó de miedo cuando escuchó cómo gritaba su ex completamente aterrorizado. "Agradece que ella esté aquí y no te mate", escuchó que le decía.

Cuando los gritos cesaron, las manos enguantadas de Pennywise agarraron las de ella para apartárselas de la cara. Ella miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Javi hecho una bola en el suelo temblando y llorando. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Pennywise no era ninguna broma, era algo muy poderoso que podía llevarte a la locura en un momento.

Él agarró a Judith para que se acurrucara contra él para quitarle frío y se pusieron en camino hacia su casa. Llevaban un rato caminando, la luz de la luna era lo único que les iluminaba, y cuando llegaron hasta la altura del parque, él se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien? Estás muy callada.-dijo mirándola. Vio que ella quería hablar pero se estaba conteniendo.- ¿quieres que nos sentemos?- le preguntó señalando uno de los bancos de madera de aquel parque. Ella asintió despacio.

Caminaron entre la hierba y llegaron a uno que había frente a un estanque de nenúfares. Judith tenía mil pensamientos en la cabeza y luchaba por silenciarlos. Estaba nerviosa por estar ahí con él.

-Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero… tengo miedo.- se atrevió a decir cuando se sentaron. Él sonrió y se puso más cerca de ella.

-No tengas miedo, no volverá a hacerte daño.

-Él no… pero, ¿y tú?- él se puso serio y miró las tranquilas aguas del estanque.

-Me he dado cuenta de que aunque quisiera… no podría hacerlo.- admitió en un susurro.

-¿No puedes? ¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No lo sé… eres diferente. No quiero hacerlo.-Una brisa sacudió el cabello de ambos y él finalmente la miró.

-Pennywise… si esto es un juego…

-Me gustas mucho.- cortó él.

Judith se ruborizó violentamente y a pesar de la poca visibilidad que había, la luz de la luna la delató. Pennywise la miró con fascinación y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero se dejó llevar, lo deseaba. Cerraron los ojos casi a la misma vez cuando sus labios se encontraron y se besaron.

Al principio fue torpe pero no por ello menos perfecto, sus labios se movían lentamente en una danza desconocida para el malvado payaso. Cuando Judith se atrevió a introducir un poco la lengua en su boca notó que él se estremeció e introdujo la suya también. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y que nadie más existía en el mundo salvo ellos dos, con la luna como única testigo de ese hermoso encuentro.

Cuando se separaron, Pennywise tenía los ojos más azules que había visto.

-¿Lo he hecho bien?- preguntó con timidez.- Nunca había… besado a nadie.- Judith se sorprendió y se derritió al escucharle decir eso.

-¿De verdad?- él asintió sin dejar de mirarla. –No puedo describirlo adecuadamente, así que simplemente diré "maravilloso".

Pennywise sonrió con ternura y le acarició la mejilla con su mano enguantada haciéndola cerrar los ojos. Judith los volvió a abrir porque temió que se podía quedar dormida, era tan cálida… pero la sensación se desvaneció al igual que él.

 _¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?_ Se levantó del banco y miró alrededor preguntándose dónde había ido, pero no le encontró, así que se marchó a su casa hecha un mar de dudas.

Pennywise la observaba marcharse a lo lejos, sintió que o se iba o no podría controlarse. Sintió unas emociones nunca antes experimentadas, pensó que se volvería loco si seguía ahí con ella… No era el momento ni el lugar, la deseó más allá de los besos y eso le dio vértigo.

 _¿Qué me está pasando con ella?_ Empezaba a creer que ella no era una humana normal y que podía tener algún poder sobre él por lo que estaba sintiendo.

No quería asustarla ni hacerle daño en ningún aspecto. No sabía si eso era una emoción pasajera, si eso que sentía ahora desaparecería en algún momento destruyendo lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Tenía que comprenderlo y decidió tomarse un tiempo _sin ella._

Temía estarse enamorando como un humano.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

* * *

 **¡Hola mis queridos/as como lectores/as! ¡Espero que sigan disfrutando de mi loca historia! Desafortunadamente no creo que la haga muy larga, no tiene muchos favoritos y me estoy desanimando un poco, él. ¡Aún así gracias a los lectores silenciosos ya las personas que han dejado sus críticas!**

 **Un abrazote, MariaLestrange23.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Judith se despertó y se estiró en la cama con los ojos aun cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Había soñado con él toda la noche.

Pero entonces recordó que se había marchado dejándola sola y su sonrisa se esfumó. Miró su teléfono móvil y vio un mensaje de Cecilia.

"¡Qué tal anoche, ehhh! ¡Luego quieres que te crea con lo del payaso asesino pero bien que bailabas con él! ¡Llámame y cuéntamelo todo, gamberra!"- Judith la llamó.

-¡Vaya horitas de levantarte, tía! ¡Ya está bien!

-Hola Cici.

-¡Ni hola ni gaitas! ¡Ve al grano!- Judith rió un poco.

-Nada, bailamos y… bueno, el imbécil de Javi salió detrás de mí cuando me iba…

-¡Eso te iba a decir! Le encontraron en el suelo en el callejón, se ha vuelto loco. Vino la policía y todo, no podían sujetarlo.

-¿En serio? ¿Es que se tomó algo raro?- disimuló ella.

-Ni idea, pero hoy me ha dicho Manu, el de la discoteca, que se ha enterado de que quizá lo ingresen en el psiquiátrico.- Judith se sintió mal, Javi era un gilipollas pero tampoco quería eso para él.- Bueno… nunca estuvo muy bien de la cabeza…

-Joder, pero tampoco es eso.

-¡Bueno, sigue contándome! ¿Te llevó a casa "Christian"?

-Pues… no- rió un poco por lo bajo.

-¿No? ¿Qué dices?- preguntó desconfiada.

-Que no, que no. Nos dimos un beso en el parque… y se fue.

-¿Tan mal besas?- se burló.

-¡No! Bueno… creo que no… en fin, tengo que colgar. Voy a hacer cosas.

-¡Espera!

Pero colgó la llamada. ¿Y si fue eso? ¿Que a él no le gustó? Hombre, en su vida solo había besado antes a Javi, y creyó que lo hacía bien porque cada vez que le daba un beso lo ponía como una moto. Aunque eso para ella era muy violento y desagradable, ella todavía no pensaba en eso y parecía que a la mínima su ex sí.

Se metió a la ducha y se vistió. A medida que pasaban las horas su decepción crecía porque el payaso no daba señales de vida. Quería verlo y preguntarle por qué se fue, pero nada. Gritó su nombre en la habitación por si aparecía pero nada, no funcionó.

* * *

Pasaron varios días y Judith finalmente terminó creyendo que lo había espantado por lo que pasó en el parque. Había intentado enfocarse en la traducción del libro para distraerse, pero cada noche él la visitaba en sueños, en los que sólo se limitaba a observarla en la distancia.

Sus padres notaron que algo no estaba bien con ella, su madre pensaba que era por el chico que estuvo en su casa y una noche se atrevió a preguntarle, Judith se encerró en su habitación enfadada rompiendo a llorar al fin, ella no quería hacerlo pero era demasiado dolor el que sentía en su corazón. ¿Por qué la había abandonado?

Pero no era abandono, para abandonar a alguien hay que dejar de estar con él, y eso no fue así.

Judith lloraba amargamente sentada en su cama cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y con sus codos clavados en las rodillas, lloraba en silencio porque no quería que la escuchasen, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que la abrazaban por detrás. Se levantó de golpe y al girar vio a Pennywise sentado en su cama de lado. Se abalanzó sobre él y del impacto lo tumbó en la cama colocándose encima agarrándolo del traje de payaso con fiereza.

Ella sólo lo miraba con rabia y él la miró profundamente. Pensaba que ella le golpearía pero aún así se atrevió a limpiarle las mejillas con sus manos haciendo que los guantes se mojasen de lágrimas.

-Te he echado de menos, ¡¿lo sabías?!- le gritó en la cara.

El payaso la cogió y tiró de ella hacia abajo atrapándola en sus brazos. La abrazaba posesivamente como si ella fuera a poner resistencia y escapar, pero no fue así.

Se quedó dormida cuando se tranquilizó y él chasqueó los dedos para apagar las luces, giró con Judith en la cama para ponerla a un lado despacio para no despertarla y se dispuso a marcharse, pero notó que ella le tenía agarrado por uno de los pompones naranjas de su traje y lo usó de excusa para dormir con ella.

* * *

 **Reviews, please! :P**


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

* * *

 **Hola mis lectores / as! ¡Comienza el espectáculo! Recomiendo la canción "kill4me" de Marilyn Manson para este capítulo! Yo me pongo la subtitulada en español en la que vende pintado, pero como queráis!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Judith se despertó y notó algo suave en su mano. Al abrir los ojos se topó con el payaso a su lado. Estaba dormido, o eso pensaba ella porque le vio los ojos cerrados, y las imágenes de la noche anterior se agolparon en su cabeza.

No sabía cómo sentirse pero despacio soltó el pompón y se incorporó en la cama sin querer despertarlo. Se permitió observarlo detenidamente contemplando sus facciones, Pennywise tenía el ceño un poco fruncido y la tenía agarrada por la muñeca con esos guantes blancos de tela. Descubrió repentinamente que tenía un fetichismo raro por los guantes cuando le cogió la mano para soltarse. No fue consciente hasta al cabo de un rato de que se había quedado embobada mirándole mientras se imaginaba sus caricias.

Siguió escudriñándolo y se fijó en que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, se le veían los dos incisivos más largos asomarse un poco y a ella le recordó a un conejito. Le dieron ganas de molestarle dándole un beso en la nariz para ver qué cara pondría, pero seguía molesta por cómo desapareció.

-Buenos días, Judith.- la hizo dar un respingo cuando se levantó de la cama y se giró encontrándoselo de pie al otro lado mirándola con ojos azules muy brillantes.

-Hola…- acababa de ser consciente de que habían dormido juntos y no le salió otro saludo más firme.- Tienes que irte, mis padres…

-Tus padres no están en casa, los escuché marcharse.- dijo acercándose a ella lentamente.

Cuando la tuvo en frente a centímetros de su cuerpo él fue a colocarle un mechón rebelde que le caía en la cara, pero ella le agarró la mano enguantada en el aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Putos guantes…_

 _-_ ¿Es que nunca te quitas el disfraz?- preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Quieres que me lo quite?- preguntó entrelazando los dedos con los de Judith para ver su reacción. Ella suspiró sonoramente y abrió los ojos encontrándose con que él los tenía ahora anaranjados y le sonreía de lado.

-Sigo enfadada…

-No lo parece.

Pennywise sintió que quería arrancarle la ropa y poseerla allí mismo contra la puerta de la habitación, estaba percibiendo su esencia, y era la cosa más deliciosa que había olido nunca, por muy _enfadada_ que estuviera tenía la sospecha de que se habría dejado llevar, pero se forzó a tener autocontrol.

Judith trató de disimular y le soltó la mano, se dirigió al armario en busca de ropa mientras él la miraba, había dormido vestida y quería darse una ducha y cambiarse antes de desayunar, además así se despejaría.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí o vas a desaparecer otra vez?- le dijo con tono de reproche sin mirarlo, buscaba música en su móvil para ponerla en la ducha.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-¿Por qué respondes a una pregunta con otra?- le miró molesta.

-¿Y tú?-vaciló sentándose en la cama.

 _¿Quería jugar? Juguemos._

Judith abrió la puerta del baño de su habitación y pasó dentro sin cerrar del todo. Colocó el móvil en el lavabo con una canción sugerente y se empezó a desnudar oculta detrás de la puerta tirando la ropa al suelo donde él pudiera verla caer.

Cruzó hacia la ducha en ropa interior negra y por el rabillo del ojo vio que seguía ahí, por lo que salió tarareando en susurro la canción e hizo como que no lo vio. Cuando pasó por delante de él se colocó el elástico de las braguitas y se dirigió al armario ignorándole para coger un vestido negro. Cuando se giró lo vio de pié limpiándose la saliva con el puño. Parecía muy primitivo.

-Ah, ¿pero sigues aquí?- Pennywise asintió un par de veces, tenía ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella.- Pues si te vas cierra la puerta al salir.- dijo entrando al baño y cerrando.

Judith rió cuando escuchó que la de la habitación se cerraba con un portazo y entonces abrió del todo la puerta del baño otra vez. Sospechó que estaría ahí como el día en que la espió.

Empezó a enjabonarse de forma sensual por los brazos y pasó a enjabonarse los senos llenándolos bien de espuma cuando estrujaba la esponja. Empezaba a decepcionarse pensando en que él quizás se habría ido, pero aun así ella continuó. Lo que en principio fue un juego de provocación, dio paso a que ella empezara a acariciarse de verdad. De tan sólo imaginárselo ahí, justo al otro lado del cristal mirándola mientras ella se tocaba la volvía loca.

Judith se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos cuando trazó un camino lento y tortuoso con la esponja desde sus senos hasta los pliegues de su feminidad. Si hubiera abierto los ojos en ese momento habría visto cómo la ropa que había en el suelo se había movido como si la acabasen de pisar. Sí, Pennywise estaba allí, hambriento, disfrutando del espectáculo.

La escuchó gemir y se acercó más al cristal. Lo que daría Pennywise por follarla en ese momento, pero quería dejarla que continuara a ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

Judith dejó caer la esponja y se llevó los dedos a la boca imaginándose que eran los del payaso, el mismo que en ese momento empezó a tocar su descomunal erección por encima del traje mientras la veía divertirse. De pronto bajó la mano y se introdujo los dedos tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.- Ummmm… Pennywise…- gimió.

Pennywise se volvió completamente loco cuando escuchó que le nombraba, y desabrochó su traje para liberar su gran miembro, lo agarró fuertemente moviéndolo de arriba abajo mientras su baba le caía por la barbilla y el cuello. Fue demasiado para él cuando Judith sin dejar de masturbarse volvió a gemir su nombre.

Se deshizo del traje casi arrancándoselo del cuerpo y lo tiró al suelo sin caer en la cuenta de que sólo hacía invisible su ropa si la llevaba puesta, ella se dio cuenta pero a él ya no le importó. La haría pagar.

Pennywise se hizo visible y abrió la mampara bruscamente metiéndose dentro con Judith y la cogió del pelo atacando su boca con desesperación, la arrinconó contra la pared con fiereza y agarró su cuerpo mientras ella le rodeaba las caderas con una pierna y correspondía al payaso con la misma ansia.

Pennywise la aupó mientras la besaba con frenesí. Era fuerte con un torso bien esculpido como ella notó el primer día que se encontró con él. Mientras la besaba le metió dos dedos en la boca y ella los chupó mojando el guante como ella había fantaseado un rato antes, y se los introdujo masturbándola.

Judith gemía sin control y él no podía aguantar más, por lo que los sacó y se los llevó a la boca lamiéndolos también para saborear los dulces fluidos. No entendió cómo solo se había alimentado del miedo de la gente cuando esto estaba infinitamente mejor. Agarró su miembro y le escupió para que le entrase más fácil, acordándose de que era virgen.

-Prepárate.- gruñó en sus labios mirándola con ojos de deseo.

La penetró de golpe llevándose la virginidad de ambos sintiendo un intenso placer que le hizo gemir por primera vez en toda su existencia. Evitó moverse cuando notó las uñas de Judith clavadas en su espalda.

-¿Quieres que pare?- le preguntó con voz ronca, no quería hacerle daño. Pero ella casi le ordenó que siguiera y volvió a besarlo.

Los movimientos fueron aumentando en intensidad y los gemidos de los dos llenaban toda la estancia. Las embestidas eran más fuertes, Pennywise rugía de placer mirando a Judith directamente a los ojos, llevaba deseándola desde la noche que la vio medio desnuda en la habitación.

Sintió que no podría aguantar mucho más cuando Judith mordió y lamió su cuello sensualmente mientras intentaba moverse para que la penetrase más. Cuando la vio arquearse alcanzando el éxtasis, él no pudo aguantar más y se corrió gritando como loco con risa de payaso.

Cayeron jadeando al suelo de la ducha con la respiración agitada, Pennywise tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados disfrutando de todo lo que acababa de experimentar, pero los abrió cuando la escuchó estallar de risa en sus brazos. Él la miró divertido sabiendo que se reía de él por cómo culminó, pero se contagió de su risa y permanecieron un buen rato ahí, abrazados, mientras el agua seguía cayendo mojando sus cuerpos desnudos…


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

* * *

 **¡Hola mis queridos lectores! He estado ausente, pero finalmente he regresado. Ya falta menos para acabar la historia, creo que un par de capítulos. Por favor, dejen sus reviews, ¡se agradecen mucho! ¡Un caluroso saludo a dj83 y comenzamos!**

* * *

Judith despegó la nota del frigorífico. Sus padres le decían que se iban y volverían mañana. Eso era típico en ellos así que no le sorprendió.

Pennywise estaba sentado observando cada movimiento de Judith mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa. No estaba usando el vestido que cogió, sino que se había puesto una camiseta y abajo iba en ropa interior. Le daba hambre verla así, pero sabía que estaba dolorida.

Ella hizo una tostada de más y las untó con mermelada de fresa, tomó dos vasos de zumo de naranja, y se sentó frente a él.

-Toma.- le colocó el vaso delante y el plato con la tostada y éste dejó de hacer ruido.

-Judith…- ladeó la cabeza mirándola.- Yo no como estas cosas.

-Prueba un trocito, anda.- le pidió como suplicante.

-No.-Judith se levantó tranquilamente con una de sus tostadas en la mano y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó con voz sensual poniéndole una pierna encima de las de él.

-Completamente.- Sonrió de lado, sabía que estaba tramando algo.

Ella pasó un dedo por la mermelada y se lo chupó provocativamente. El payaso abrió ligeramente la boca y ella volvió a untarse el dedo, se repasó los labios y le besó notando que Pennywise se los limpiaba con la lengua.

-Eres muy mala.- dijo agarrándole el muslo cuando se separaron. Ella sonrió satisfecha cuando le acercó la tostada y él la mordió sin dejar de taladrarla con la mirada.- No está mal.

Judith había conseguido muchos progresos con Pennywise, el más grande fue que no comiese seres humanos y que probase comida normal, dándose cuenta de que tenía predilección por el sabor a fresa…

Después de recoger la mesa, Judith fue a vestirse adecuadamente y él se dirigió al salón a esperarla.

Pennywise se paseó por el salón viendo las fotografías que había y se encontró con un álbum de cuando Judith era muy pequeña. Había fotos de bebé y se sintió extraño. A medida que pasaba las imágenes, Judith era un poco más grande, de uno años. Salía riendo, enfadada, jugando con algo o llorando.

Esa última emoción le hizo sentir mal, ¿y si en vez de Georgie o cualquier otro niño anterior hubiera sido ella? Se la habría comido y no la hubiera podido conocer, ni a ninguna de las sensaciones que experimentaría con ella. En otras palabras, estaría incompleto. Pensar en la sola idea de haberla devorado le hizo horrorizarse de su propia naturaleza. Era un monstruo, no era merecedor de estar con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Judith encontrándolo de pie devolviendo el álbum y mirándola muy serio.

-No me siento bien.- dijo con voz apagada, ella se le acercó rápidamente y le tomó la cara entre sus manos.

-¿Ha sido por el desayuno?- preguntó alarmada, pero él le dijo que no y eso la alivió un poco.

-Necesito despejarme un poco, me voy.- dijo separándose de ella.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, Judith. No quiero que vengas conmigo, de hecho, todo esto ha sido una mala idea.- le dijo sin poder mirarla a la cara sintiéndose el ser más miserable del universo, ella le gritó.

-¿Así que ya te has hartado de mí? ¡Acabamos de tener sexo en la ducha! ¡Te he dado mi virginidad! ¡¿Y ahora me dejas?!

-Veo que lo has entendido.- fingió un tono neutral pero por dentro se sentía morir.

-¡Eres un cabrón! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!

Pennywise desapareció y ella se rompió en un llanto amargo sobre el sofá dándole puñetazos. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de entregarse a un payaso malvado? Por un momento creyó que él también estaba enamorado de ella. Sí, la muy imbécil se había enamorado, pero acababa de descubrir de la peor manera posible que todo era una farsa. Que se había aprovechado de ella.

Judith cambió la pena por furia en ese momento y llamó a Cecilia.

-Judith, estoy trabajando, dime.

-Nada, era solo para decirte que sí, pasado mañana voy a tu piso y salimos a hacer Halloween.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Seguro que lo pasamos genial!

-Eso espero. Adiós.

-¡Chao!

Fue a la habitación y pidió un disfraz por internet de Harley Quinn, lo encontró muy apropiado para su situación, se trataba de una chica fuerte pero estúpida al haberse enamorado de un maníaco sin corazón que lo único que hacía era lastimarla y abusar de ella.

Así se sentía ahora, abusada, maltratada y humillada.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó su madre el día de Halloween por la mañana, Judith acababa de recibir el disfraz y el bate de beisbol y los estaba metiendo en una bolsa de deporte.

-Me voy al piso de Cecilia.- contestó centrada en su tarea sin mirarla.

-¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Dormiré allí.- cogió ropa para cambiarse otro día y un perfume, no necesitaba echar maquillaje, Cecilia tendría para aburrir y la pintaría ella, después de todo vivía de eso.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Joder, mamá! ¡Deja de agobiarme!- contestó malhumorada.

-Sé que es por ese chico, ¿qué te ha…?

-¡No me ha hecho absolutamente nada! ¡No quiero hablar del tema!- le dio un beso bruscamente en la mejilla a su madre y salió de la casa para tomar un autobús.

-¡Ten cuidado!- le gritó su madre desde la puerta preocupada, pero Judith ya había desaparecido al doblar la esquina.

Cuando llegó a la parada de autobús, vio carteles publicitarios todavía de la película de IT. El destino se estaba burlando de ella, más aún cuando vio un globo atado a una rendija de alcantarilla. Le dieron ganas de acercarse a pincharlo pero venía ya el autobús y se contuvo.

Hoy se iba a obligar a sí misma a pasárselo bien sí o sí, no dejaría que nadie se lo estropease.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Judith llegó a la estación de autobuses de la ciudad muy entrada la tarde. Cecilia la esperaba junto a alguien y a medida que se acercó a ellos se dio cuenta de que era el tal Manu, de la fiesta de "Caramelo". No sabía cómo podía fiarse su amiga de nadie, lo que tenía claro es que el amor es una mierda y que siempre salía todo mal.

-¡Judith!- saludó Cecilia acercándose a ella.- ¡Me he traído a Manu!- susurró para que él no la escuchara.

-Ya veo.- le dijo intentando sonreír.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás mal?- le extrañó verla hacer esa mueca.

-Estoy cansada, pero esta noche me animaré seguro.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Vamos!

La cogió del brazo y se dirigieron al coche, le presentó a Manu antes de subirse y se pusieron en camino hacia el piso.

Judith no hizo mucho caso de Manu, salvo para decirle que no se le ocurriera jugar con los sentimientos de su amiga porque sino, se las vería con ella. Él le aseguró que estaba enamorado de Cecilia y decidió dejarlo en paz, tenía ganas de discutir. Cecilia por su parte rió nerviosa y le pidió a Judith que fuera a la habitación para "ver su disfraz".

-Bueno, vas a decirme ahora mismo lo que te pasa y a quién tengo que estrangular.

-Cici, el amor es una mierda…

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?- le contestó con los brazos en jarras.- Estoy bien, solamente me gusta, si veo que no cuaja mi relación con Manu, pues se acabó. Sólo le estoy dando un voto de confianza, nos lo pasamos bien juntos.- le dijo sentándose en la cama y dando golpecitos para que Judith se sentara.- Vamos, habla.

-El otro día… me acosté con Pennywise.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- Judith le dio un manotazo en el brazo.- ¡QUÉ DISFRAZ MÁS CHULO!- disimuló.-¡ES INCREIBLE!

-¡Deja de chillar!- le susurró nerviosa.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Pero seguro que es el payaso? ¿Cómo es que no te ha matado?

-Vamos a ver… sí es el payaso, ya te lo dije. Lo invoqué en Septiembre y funcionó, ¿vale?, cogí una vela, un globo rojo y una foto de él y deseé que viniera. Eso es todo, no sé por qué cojones no me ha matado ya porque él supuestamente mata gente y se las merienda.- Cecilia escuchaba atentamente boqueando sin saber qué decir.- Él me dijo que yo le gustaba.

-A lo mejor es verdad…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces por qué coño me dijo después de tener sexo salvaje en la ducha que había sido todo un error y desapareció sin dar más explicaciones? ¡Jugó conmigo!

-No sé… estará confundido, o no le gusta el agua…

-¡Dios! ¡Estoy completamente segura de que sí le gustó el agua y todo lo demás!- susurró cabreada.- Como sea, Cecilia, a la mínima putada que te haga éste, mándalo a la mierda y no te enamores.

-¿Estás… enamorada del payaso?- Preguntó dándose cuenta al instante.

No le hizo falta que contestara a esa pregunta. Las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos y Cecilia entendió que era cierto y la abrazó. Judith lloraba en silencio sobre su hombro, intentando olvidarse de él, se arrepentía de haberlo invocado, de haberse obsesionado en cuanto lo vio en la escena de la alcantarilla con Georgie. Parecía tan tierno, tan dulce con esa voz…

Sentía que como el niño del barquito, también ella había caído en su trampa, pero en vez de devorarla, el payaso le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos, para ella eso se sentía peor.

-Bueno…- dijo quitándose y secándose las lágrimas con una sonrisa triste.- Esta noche hay una fiesta y pienso divertirme pase lo que pase.

-¿Estás segura? Si quieres nos quedamos en casa.

-De eso nada, esta noche me voy a emborrachar, voy a bailar y como se me cruce algún guaperas me lo llevo por delante.

-¡Judith!- se escandalizó su amiga, sabía que estaba bromeando… ¿no? Las dos amigas se rieron y fueron al salón a que hablaran los 3 a ver a dónde irían primero esa noche.

Cecilia y su "amigo sexual" Manu, estaban disfrazados en el salón esperando a Judith disfrazados de lobo feroz y Caperucita roja zombi respectivamente, sí, Cecilia iba como el lobo feroz.

Judith apareció como Harley Quinn agitando el bate de beisbol y mascando chicle exageradamente imitando al personaje. Cecilia hizo un gran trabajo de maquillaje y dibujando los tatuajes, tuvo que echarse un sprays para ponerse el pelo rubio platino y cada coleta de un color, porque la peluca era horrorosa, las coletas quedaban caídas y poco naturales.

Habían decidido ir primero a ver una casa del terror que abría sus puertas justo en la media noche, un amigo de Manu le había insistido en que fueran y hasta ya tenía las entradas. Había muchísima gente disfrazada por la calle, vampiros, zombies, brujas… lo típico, aún así la cola para entrar no era muy extensa, al parecer la gente prefería ir directamente al "Cherrybomb", una discoteca enorme que prometía dar la fiesta de Halloween más grande de la historia.

Un hombre vestido con una camisa de fuerza les señaló mediante meneos de cabeza y gruñidos que entraran a la vieja casona que parecía estar en ruinas, era casi igual que la casa de la calle Neibolt de la película, pero Judith hizo como que no le importó, además tenía un bate, como al payaso se le ocurriera aparecer le rompería el bate en la cabeza.

Cuando les tocó pasar entraron a un pasillo muy oscuro cuyo suelo de madera crujía a cada paso que daban. Cecilia agarraba fuertemente el brazo de Manu y Judith iba detrás sin poder parar de reír, siempre le pasaba cuando entraba a una casa del terror.

-Tu amiga es muy siniestra, yo estoy acojonado.-Le decía a Cecilia quien se reía nerviosa bajo la máscara de lobo.

De pronto se toparon con un pozo y la música de la película de The ring. Había un televisor encendido y la imagen de Samara acercándose a la pantalla. "Ahhhhh!" gritaron los dos cuando apareció por detrás de ellos, Judith se rió más fuerte.

-¡Pero si es gente disfrazada! Nada más que por saber que quieren asustarnos me hace gracia.

-Joder, pero… dan miedo.

-No nos pueden tocar… -apareció la monja de Expediente Warren gritando y Manu le dio con la cesta en la cabeza chillando como una niña.

-¡NO TOQUEN O TOCAREMOS!-Advirtió gritando enfadada la monja y desapareciendo. Cecilia y Judith se empezaron a llorar de risa hasta que llegaron a la parte de Freddy Krueger, entonces Cecilia se calló.

-Éste me traumatizó de verdad en la película. Judith, ponte delante.

Ésta hizo caso y fue andando la primera preparándose para el susto. Había grafitis siniestros en las paredes, un barril ardiendo en medio, salía humo por todas partes y sonaba la famosa canción de las niñas saltando a la comba:

 _Uno, dos, Freddy viene por ti_

 _Tres, Cuatro, cierra la puerta_

 _Cinco, seis, coge un crucifijo_

 _Siete, ocho, mantente despierta_

 _Nueve, diez, ¡nunca más dormirás!_

Apareció el brazo de la garra afilada de Freddy arañar la pared haciendo un ruido espantoso y de un salto salió él con un maquillaje tan impresionante que parecía su piel quemada de verdad, se puso delante de Judith y mostró el guante de cuchillas como si fuera a cortarle el cuello.

-¡Atrévete!- le dijo ella bromeando levantando el bate y asustó al propio actor, quien molestó un poco más a la pareja tras ella y se fue.

Al doblar ese escenario llegaron a "Las alcantarillas de Derry", según rezaba el cartel colocado sobre una gigantesca boca de alcantarilla redonda. Judith se quedó parada de golpe y Manu chocó con ella sin querer.

-¡Vaya! ¡Esto sí te da miedo, eh!- dijo él, pero Cecilia se levantó la máscara y miró a Judith.

-Oye… si quieres nos damos la vuelta, creo que nos dejarán salir por donde hemos entrado.

-No, mi amigo me dijo que hay que seguir hasta el final, que es lo mejor.- dijo Manu llevándose una mirada fulminante de Cecilia.

-Es verdad, no pasa nada.

-¿Estás segura? Si quieres, ponte detrás de nosotros y ve con los ojos cerrados agarrada para no ver nada.

-Vale, me pondré detrás. No te preocupes.

Pasó primero la pareja y Judith agarraba la cola del disfraz de Cecilia. El suelo estaba encharcado para darle más realismo al igual que el olor a humedad. Estaba oscuro y solo entraba un poco de luz por unas rendijas diminutas del techo cada 3 metros aproximadamente.

A un lado vieron un chubasquero amarillo manchado de lo que parecía sangre tirado en el suelo y al lado un barco de papel. La risa del payaso surgió por todo el lugar y Judith soltó la cola poniéndose en guardia. Cecilia no se dio cuenta por estar consolando a su "novio".

 _"Vamos, muéstrate, da la cara"_ se repetía mentalmente. De pronto apareció un muñeco de Pennywise salir de un lateral con risa robótica. Judith estuvo a punto de batearlo pero se frenó a tiempo.

Siguieron caminando. _Vas a flotar aquí abajo, te haré flotar… ¡jajajajaja!_ Cuando ya iban a salir de las alcantarillas aparecieron globos rojos que explotaron de golpe justo delante de ellos revelando a un Pennywise de carne y hueso. Estaba de pie alzando un dedo señalándoles. Los tres se pararon en seco y se dieron cuenta de que el payaso miraba a Judith, se voltearon a mirarla y ella pasó entre medias de los dos y se acercó al payaso.

-Ven conmigo, vosotros marchaos y esperad fuera.- ordenó el payaso.

Cecilia no quería dejarla allí con él pero Manu tiró de su brazo y salieron, antes de salir Cecilia miró atrás y algo la alteró y sacó su móvil. El payaso se acercó a ella y Judith se dio cuenta de que no era el verdadero Pennywise.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella molesta.

-Tenemos todavía una conversación pendiente… Judith.

-… ¿Javi?


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

* * *

 **Bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo de esta historia! gracias por todo el apoyo mostrado y que lo disfruten! Un fuerte abrazo! ^^**

* * *

\- ... ¿Javi?

Efectivamente, Javi, su ex, estaba de pié disfrazado de Pennywise y le sonreía de forma amenazadora. Judith retrocedió con el bate preparándose para golpearlo y Javi dejó de sonreír.

-¿Ahora fue un pegarme? Si voy disfrazado como tu novio.

-¿Cómo demonios sabías que aquí estás?

-Sabía que vendríais. ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Alejandro? Él conocía a Manu y fue quien recomendó este lugar.

-Anda, qué avispado te ha vuelto. No es propio de ti.

* * *

Cecilia se puso el móvil en la oreja mientras respiraba muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Manu viéndola ir de un lado a otro en la calle.

-Llamar a la policía.

-¿Por qué?

-Mierda ... - dijo sin obtener resultado. Se acercó a una calle en la calle.

-¿Pero qué haces Cecilia? No pasará nada, será parte del espectáculo.

-Ese que no tenía ningún actor, era su ex novio, ¡él visto su coleta!

-¿Y qué pasa? Querrá sorprenderla y volver con ella.

-Oye ... - dijo ignorando su pregunta mientras miraba desconfiada. ¿Quién sabe qué te recomiendo?

-Mi amigo Alejandro, estaba el otro día en Caramelo.

-¡Eres un cabrón de mierda! ¿Cómo has podido?

Fue un abrir la puerta por la que había salido y no se abría. Se asomó para mirar la puerta principal y cayó al fijarse en que el de la camisa de fuerza era el amigo de Javi y había cerrado la entrada a la casa. Empezó a mirarlo a su alrededor desesperado, hasta que vio un grupo de calabazas iluminadas y se acordó de lo que habla en las dos amigas en el piso.

-¡Ya lo tengo!

Cogió una calabaza y sonrió sacándole una vela. Haría el ritual.

* * *

Judith le vio devenir y sus coletas se agitaron cuando le asestó un golpe a su ex en las piernas, este gimió de dolor y se quitó la peluca de un tirón, estaba furioso. Metió una mano en un bolsillo sacando un cuchillo afilado.

-Ya lo previne esto, estúpida. Si no vuelves conmigo, no estarás con nadie.- dijo incorporándose.

-¡Jamás regresaría contigo!

Judith trató de golpear una vez más esto se movió rápido y la agarró por detrás poniéndole la hoja en el cuello. El bate se partió astillándose cuando cayó al suelo con un fuerte ruido que resonó por todo el decorado. Se sentía perdida

Una risa espeluznante surgió en medio de la oscuridad erizando el vello de ambos, Javi la agarró más fuerte más bien para protegerse sí mismo con el cuerpo de la muchacha. De vez en cuando con los ojos más brillantes y rojos que ella había visto anteriormente.

-Esa es mi chica.- dijo mirando a Javi con furia señalándola a ella con el dedo. Comenzó a acercarse a ellos y sus ojos destellaron haciendo que el sujeto aflojara su agarre y el cuchillo cayera. -NADIE toca a mi chica.

Judith aprovechó para darle un codazo en el estómago al aterrorizado de su ex qué gimió de dolor soltándola. Pennywise la cogió y la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola un instante, ella simplemente no pudo evitar que volviera el abrazo, era imposible odiarlo cuando tanto le amaba. El payaso colocó sus manos enguantadas en las mejillas de la chica como examinándola detenidamente para ver si estaba bien.

-Lo siento ... - Susurró el muy bajito para que solo ella pudiera controlarlo. Judith besó los gruesos labios del payaso como respuesta y esto enfureció un Javi que buscó a las tiendas el cuchillo y corrió hacia ellos.

Pennywise se dio cuenta y empujó una Judith haciéndola caer al suelo mientras que él se convirtió en una puñalada en el estómago.

-¡NOOOOO! - Judith comenzó a llorar mientras vio cómo del payaso brotaban las bolas de sangre flotando por el aire. Sejó en el suelo hecho un ovillo y Javi se dio la vuelta para mirarla con cara de psicópata. Una sonrisa espeluznante

¿Por qué? Javi comenzó a leer y mira hacia abajo con lascivia.- Sabes lo que pasará ahora, ¿no?

-¡Yo sí!

La sangre chorreaba entre las astillas del bate, que en ese momento atravesaba el pecho de Javi. Cuando el cuerpo cayó al suelo sin vida, reveló un Pennywise que también cayó demasiado débil por este esfuerzo. Judith se levantó rápidamente y se tiró a su lado para cogerlo mientras éste comenzaba a dar sacudidas. Sus enguantadas manos trataban de apretar la herida manchándose de un color rojo muy intenso.

-¡No te mueras, por favor! - lloraba ayudiendo también a contener la hemorragia. Pennywise la miraba con una leve y triste sonrisa con lágrimas rodadas por sus blancas mejillas.

-Judith ...- Sus ojos la observaban con una mirada de color azul apagado.

-¡POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES! - Gritaba besando cada parte de su cara.

\- ¿Así se siente cuando estás muriendo? - sonrió falsamente, pensando en cómo se sentirían esos niños asesinados y se odió por ello.- Abrázame hasta que me vaya, por favor.-pidió asustado.

Ella sollozó más fuerte haciendo caer lágrimas descontroladas sobre su rostro, pero sí congeló cuando vio caer una lágrima en la boca del payaso y él cerró la boca para degustarla. Rápidamente se agarró de una coleta y agachó la cabeza de ese lado poniéndole el cuello en la boca de Pennywise. Este aspiró profundamente el olor de su piel y lo besó.

-Pennywise ... hazlo.- Demandó sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué? - pero ella le miró y le dio un significado que quería decir.- No, no puedo hacer eso.

-¡He dicho que lo hagas! - Se separó de él y la cogió el cuchillo del suelo enseñándoselo. -O te alimentas de mí ... o moriré contigo.- susurró con convicción.

-¿Y si no funciona? - ella guardó silencio como respuesta. -No, Judith, prométeme que si no funciona seguirás viviendo. ¡PROMÉTEMELO! -rugió él sintiendo un intenso dolor al hacerlo, ella se hizo más y susurró obligada.

-Te lo prometo…

Él nunca permitió que ella muriera y menos por su culpa, era fascinante porque el ser humano estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por él, sin miedo a morir con tal de perderse. Eso la hizo amarla aún más.

Pennywise la atrajo hacia su rostro sujetándole el cuello con una mano y con la otra agarró su cintura. Lo hizo con tanta delicadeza que Judith no pudo evitar suspirar. Cuando Pennywise la rozó con sus labios, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca.

Filas de dientes envueltos en la suave piel de Judith arrastrándosela a una profunda oscuridad en la que nunca antes había estado.


	14. Capítulo 14, final

Capítulo 14

Pennywise abrió la puerta de una patada y salió cargando a Judith medio inconsciente en sus brazos. La policía acababa de llegar, los agentes al verlo manchado de sangre apuntaron sus armas hacia él, quien no dudó en mirar amenazadoramente hacia ellos en señal de advertencia mientras protegía a Judith con su cuerpo. Cecilia sintió un alivio inmenso cuando vio que Judith despertaba en ese instante y se incorporaba abrazándose al cuello del payaso.

-¡No!- Gritó Cecilia. -¡Él la ha salvado! ¡El culpable está ahí dentro disfrazado de payaso como él, y su cómplice estaba en la entrada de la casa con una camisa de fuerza!-. Las armas descendieron y los dueños de las mismas corrieron a atrapar a los delincuentes.

De mala gana, Pennywise dejó en el suelo a Judith para que les tomasen declaración. Ambos dijeron que habían estado a punto de morir y que todo fue en defensa propia. Al cabo de un rato vieron cómo los policías se llevaban esposado a un sujeto con una camisa de fuerza y lo metían en un vehículo policial, y cómo otros agentes más salieron sorprendidos por la parte trasera. Ninguno podía explicar por qué había un cadáver que se mantenía flotando como por arte de magia dando vueltas en el aire.

-Hey…- dijo Cecilia llamando su atención. El payaso giró la cara hacia la chica.- Gracias. -Pennywise asintió y Cecilia le sonrió dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-No se te da nada mal invocar, ¿eh?.- le dijo él.

-Me ha enseñado tu… _novia_.- dio énfasis en la última palabra riéndose y se marchó al lado de Manu.

Judith le había explicado que Manu no había tenido nada que ver, sino que también le habían utilizado, por lo que ambos se alejaron para hablar tranquilos y hacer las paces, estaban dispuestos a darse una oportunidad.

Cuando todo pasó, lograron bajar el cuerpo, y el operativo se marchó después de tomarles declaración, Pennywise se acercó a Judith.

-Si no me hubiera ido, tú…- Judith lo abrazó sin dejarle terminar llevándose un quejido por apretarle demasiado.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Tu herida...- Ella se apartó asustada y él se desabrochó el traje para ver el corte, pero solo se notaba una leve marca roja como si a cicatriz llevase mucho tiempo cerrada. Pennywise levantó la cara y tomó la de Judith en sus manos, sus ojos eran azules brillantes y estaban ligeramente empañados.- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?- preguntó preocupada.

-Me encontraré peor cuando me vaya.- sonrió triste.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

-No, no lo entiendes. No te mereces estar con un monstruo como yo, no te merezco.

-Acabas de salvarme la vida, Pennywise. Dos veces. No eres ningún monstruo.

-Tú me has salvado a mí, ¡en todos los aspectos! pero es mejor que vivas tu vida...

-¡NO!- gritó enfadada.- ¡El que no lo entiende eres tú! ¡No es lo mejor porque entonces no tendría sentido nada de lo que acaba de pasar! ¡Te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti!

-¿Te crees que yo sí, Judith?- dijo agarrándola por los hombros mirándola fijamente, sus ojos se pusieron algo más claros, señal de que empezaba a cabrearse, pero ella no se achantó. -No sé qué ni cómo ha pasado. No sé por qué no siento hambre ya por tu especie… ¡Mírame! ¡Ni si quiera he podido comerme a ese puto violador de ahí dentro! -escupió frustrado.- Lo único en lo que pienso, lo único que siento cuando te veo… ¡son cosas que van contra mi naturaleza!- vociferó.

-¡¿Qué cosas?!

-¡QUE TAMBIÉN TE AMO!- gritó en su cara enfadado.

Judith respiraba descontroladamente delante de él con los ojos abiertos como platos después de lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin previo aviso Pennywise se lanzó a besarla apasionadamente y ella correspondió el beso agarrándolo del traje.

Pennywise hizo que aparecieran repentinamente en la habitación de Judith. Sus bocas devorándose haciéndoles sentir fuego recorriendo cada célula de sus cuerpos. Los disfraces de ambos, completamente limpios ahora, volaron por los aires mientras tanto, y Pennywise la agarró de las piernas y se las colocó alrededor de sus caderas tumbándola en la cama, Judith estaba tan caliente que desprendía un aroma capaz de nublar los sentidos del payaso.

-Cada vez que tenga hambre, te excitaré y devoraré tu deseo…- gruñó en su oído con voz ronca.

-Espero que siempre estés hambriento…- gimió Judith volviendo a besarlo. El payaso correspondía con la misma intensidad mientras apretaba sus senos con obsesión.

Pennywise dejó los labios de la joven y empezó a dejar un camino de besos llenos de saliva desde su cuello hasta el comienzo de sus pechos, mordiéndolos mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador. Una vez liberados de la prenda, los apretó entre sí con sus manos enguantadas y los babeó mientras la miraba con ojos brillantes.

Judith se mordió el labio cuando vio su mirada felina sobre ella, el momento de la ducha no se comparaba con lo excitados que estaban en aquel momento.

-Pennywise… por favor…-rogó haciéndolo reír como loco.

-Esto acaba de empezar, preciosa. Todavía tengo que _comerte.-_ dijo esa última palabra dándole un tono perverso que no hizo más que aumentar su locura por él.

El payaso bajó entre sus muslos y le sacó la última prenda con los dientes dándole a conocer sus intenciones.

\- Oh, sí...- aspiró fuertemente rozando su nariz contra la húmeda piel.- Delicioooso…- murmuró extasiado.

Judith no pudo reprimir un fuerte gemido cuando el payaso sacó su lengua y lamió su feminidad. Él sonrió contra sus pliegues y estiró un brazo para taparle la boca, no quería que nadie escuchara sus gritos, sólo eran para él. La empezó a penetrar con la lengua con movimientos rápidos y fuertes intentando llegar lo más profundamente posible mientras Judith se retorcía y le chupaba los dedos.

Ella tiró con sus dientes y le sacó el guante. Él se detuvo y la miró con atención, ella le prefería con ellos puestos, ¿Por qué se lo quitó? La respuesta vino rápidamente cuando la vio meterse los dedos en la boca otra vez y succionarlos mientras que con la otra mano agarró el guante y lo bajó hasta su clítoris para frotárselo. Sonrió traviesa al ver que se quedaba embelesado sin perderse detalle y se metió el guante dejando una sola punta fuera.

Pennywise tardó en reaccionar un rato y se lo sacó con los dientes escupiéndolo a un lado haciéndola reír. Cuando fue a colocarse sobre ella, Judith se levantó de la cama y le agarró para que él se girase y se sentara. Con asombro la vio arrodillarse y coger su miembro con decisión.

-Espero hacerte flotar, payasito.- él tragó con dificultad ante la imagen tan erótica que tenía delante.

Judith despegó los labios y sacó la punta de la lengua para acariciar la suave piel de su capullo. Pennywise suspiró enérgicamente cuando ella atrapó por completo la cabeza del miembro haciéndole presión con los labios.

-¿Cómo he podido… vivir sin… esto…?- logró articular entre jadeos. Ella le miró y lamió desde la base hasta la punta y cuando llegó hasta allí la succionó arriba y abajo, haciendo que él pusiera los ojos en blanco y la agarrase de las coletas.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?- preguntó mirándole fingiendo inocencia.

-No, no, lo estás… haciendo muy bien… -respondió con voz ronca.

Siguió succionando aquel poderoso miembro, que curiosamente tenía un sabor parecido al algodón de azúcar. El payaso sintió que iba a estallar y agarró la almohada de Judith y la mordió. Rugió contra ella en el momento en que su semen salió disparado contra la garganta de Judith, llenándole la boca con un sabor tan dulce, que porque ella sabía lo que era realmente, sino, habría jurado que se trataba de leche condensada. Judith tragó el cálido y dulce líquido ante la mirada asombrada de Pennywise y éste, completamente desquiciado la agarró y la tumbó en la cama.

-Ahora vamos a flotar de verdad...- Amenazó con la voz ronca posicionándose sobre ella.

Judith se sintió arder cuando Pennywise la embistió con su dura y descomunal erección, empezó a embestirla a un ritmo frenético mientras agarraba sus pechos y los apretaba. Judith mordía su propio brazo para evitar dejar escapar los gritos que querían salir de su garganta, pero Pennywise lo apartó y se precipitó a besarla. Ambos comenzaron a elevarse sobre la cama sin que ella se diera cuenta. Verla tan perjudicada le hacía perder el juicio y desear que ese momento no terminase nunca.

Estaban comenzando a empaparse de sudor, haciendo que sus cuerpos mojados se resbalasen a cada movimiento. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaban llevar por esa corriente de sensaciones, tan vibrante, que cuando Judith abrió los ojos y vio la cara de excitación que tenía el payaso, no pudo contenerse más y alcanzó un intenso orgasmo. Era lo más excitante que había visto en su vida.

-Ahhhh… Pennywise… -El payaso explotó en su interior con un gruñido escandaloso y ambos cayeron de golpe otra vez sobre el colchón.- ¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?! -El payaso rió y se dejó caer a su lado.

-¿Quieres más?- ronroneó juguetón acercándola hacia él con uno de sus fuertes brazos. Se mordió el labio y a ella le pareció adorable.

-¿Tú sí?- preguntó curiosa, pero vio con sorpresa que ahí seguía su erección. -¡Vaya! Pensaba que habíamos terminado.

Pennywise se puso un poco más serio y acomodó su mano en la mejilla de Judith. Su mirada azul encontrándose con la chocolate de ella, haciendo promesas silenciosas en esa conexión visual. Pero esas promesas debían ser expresadas con palabras, cuatro palabras que sellarían la vida de ambos.

-Lo nuestro nunca terminará.

FIN

* * *

 **Sí, ¡fin! ^^ Espero que la historia os haya gustado a todos! Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se han preocupado por dejarme reviews y ayudarme a seguir adelante.**

 **Como no podría ser de otra manera, agradecerle a dj83, realmente has sido un gran apoyo para mí y espero que te animes a escribir alguna historia que estaré encantada de leerlas! :)**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y que seais muy felices! ^^**

 _ **MariaLestrange23**_


End file.
